


Echo {Ginny Weasley x Fem OC}

by Littlewhale808



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hidden Relationship, Homophobia, LGBTQ, Lemon, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mommy Issues, Original Charater - Freeform, POV Original Character, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, ginny weasley - Freeform, slow ish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewhale808/pseuds/Littlewhale808
Summary: {work is also on Wattpad under same name and user}~WARNINGS~18+ contentHomophobia"What would I want anything more when I have you?"Echo Asker,  Gryffindor, part Metamorphmagus with raging mommy issues. What will she do when she realizes her relationship with her best friends isn't your typical friendship. How will the two reveal their relationship to each other and to the world. How will people close to her react when her feelings are revealed?In this story, Ginny and Echo are in the same year as Cho (one year younger then the twins and one year older then the golden trio.)
Relationships: Ginny Weasley x Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

~

Echo wasn't the type of girl who you'd find gushing about her appearance, at least not towards any boy. She's the type of girl to sit in her window sill at 3am looking at the stars, trying to find constellations. 

The moonlight shone on her four poster bed at exactly 12am, August 29th. This day marks her 15th birthday. As if on queue, Errol arrived with a not so graceful landing. The bird held out his leg to revel a letter tied with twine. 

Dear Gecko,  
You really thought I would forget the second most important day of the year. (Obviously Christmas is first, can't change my mind. Sorry). BUT REALLY! I know we just saw each other at the burrow like two weeks ago BUT that doesn't mean I can't miss you. Fred and George wanted me to say happy birthday, they almost miss you as much as I do but I don't think that's possible. Mum wanted me to ask if you want to get a ride with us to King's cross, I'll give you your present when I see you next, I don't think I'd trust Errol with it. Owl back as soon as possible.

Love, Gin

The moonlight's reflection stared at her, daring her to feel what she wanted to feel. Echo always felt connected to the moon, without the moon, the tides wouldn't change, without the moon the world would be dark. She thought of her friends as her moon, lighting their way through the darkness.

~

"Echo, grab your bags, the Weasley's are here." Echo's mother had always put up a front, not showing her true colors in front of others, this caused their mother daughter relationship to suffer. Her father had been part metamorpmagus, this was one of the things Echo was told about her father, never having met him. Echo had inherited some of her fathers ability, to no control of her own, her eyes would change color depending on her mood, the most common being Emerald green for calm.

"Coming mum!" Echo yelled down the stairs. She walked passed her mom who didn't even bother hugging her goodbye. Echo was trampled into a hug from Ginny and the twins. Ginny has been her best friend since first and was how she meet the twins. Her hugs were always heaven to Echo, they're the type of hugs that linger a little but not to much to the point that it's awkward. 

"Ive missed you so much Gecko." Ginny whispered before pulling away from the hug. "It wasn't that long." Echo laughed back. Meanwhile Mrs. Weasley was scolding Fred and George for something the two couldn't register. 

In the car ride to king's Cross, Echo was squished between George and Ginny in the backseat. "So, you kids ready for this year?" Arthur asked from the front seat. "Should be an interesting, so i've heard." Molly added. The Weasley children looked just as confused as Echo did at their comments so they collectively decided to ignore it. 

Other then the random firecracker that went off, the car ride to king's cross was pretty uneventful. "Alright kids, grab your bags...RON DON'T!" Arthur tried his best to herd the 5 kids as muggles passed. 

"So, how was your break?" Ginny asked Echo as they walked towards the entrance to platform 9 3/4. "Uh, it was good I guess, my mum left me alone most of the time so I got to practice my guitar. What about you, other then owl me every 5 minuets." She nudged Ginny, now stopping to wait for Ron and Harry to go through to the platform.

"Well not much else, Fred kept throwing his firecrackers at me so I may have gotten some payback." She smirked at her friend. George overheard and decided to add, "And by payback, she means she tackled him into that pond and tried to drown him." Fred then tried locking Ginny in a headlock, only to miss and fall flat on his ass.

"GINEVERA WEASLEY!" Molly yelped at her only daughter. "Sorry mum." Ginny mumbled as Echo and George tried their hardest to hold in their chuckles.

Platform 9 3/4 was packed full of students, luckily the Weasley's and company arrived a bit earlier then they usually would and found compartments, Ron and Harry found Hermione and Ginny, Echo, Fred, and George sat in their own compartment.

~

After about 20 minuets into the train ride, the trolly lady came round to distribute candy. "What do you think's happening this year?" Echo asked the group. "Don't know, apparently Bill knew but we couldn't get him to give it up." Fred said as he and George tinkered at their fireworks.

"ugh, my damn hair keeps getting in the way." Echo complained, she had waist length Chestnut brown hair that had a tendency to get in the way while sitting. She watched as Ginny pat the seat next to her. Confused, Echo slid over and Ginny turned her sideways. 

"French or Dutch braid?" Ginny asked as she parted her hair in two large sections, "Oh, uh whichever is easier." Echo replied as she handed Ginny two hair ties from her bag. "Dutch it is." 

Ginny worked on her braids for about 10 minuets, only stopping when George tried taking over, causing ginny to re do her work. 

"There, all done." Ginny then led her over to the bathroom mirror right across from their compartment. As Ginny showed the shorter girl her hair, there was confusing silence as she wrapped her arm around Echo. 

Both girls seemed to enjoy the silence as they looked into each others eyes in the mirror, only to be interrupted when Cho bumped into the back of Echo. "Oh i'm sorry! Have you seen Cedric?" She asked, brushing herself off from where she bumped into the wall. 

Both girls were quickly brought back to reality, Echo answered Cho's question and she walked away to continue her search for Cedric. Ginny and Echo walked back to their compartment to find it completely empty. Both assumed the twins went off to plant a prank and were proved right when they stumbled back, covered in a sort of white dust.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Ginny spoke as Fred closed the compartment blinds and tried making himself as small in the seat as possible which at 6'3 was quite hard to do. "You do know they can't see through the blinds." Echo laughed as Fred quickly sat up, George joined in as Fred had a distraught look on his face.

Before anyone knew it, they were at Hogwarts, ready to start their 5th and 6th year.


	2. 2~Late Night Talks~2

~

~Echo's POV~

Fred, Ginny, George, and I ate in the dining hall for the first time that year where we were informed of the cancelation of quidditch, which Fred and George were not happy about, being their second to last year at the school, and the news of two sister schools arrival in October.

After everyone was done eating, we all headed up towards our own respective dormitories. Ginny and I went into our dorm that we shared with Katie bell.

"Ok so i'm thinking, since there's two extra beds in here, two of us get the extra closet space for all our things." Katie said as the three met up in their room. "Well hello to you too, thank you my summer was great, and I don't think we need the extra closet space, thats just you." I replied as she brought me into a bone crushing hug, having not seen me in the great hall.

Ginny, Katie, and I spent most of the night catching up with each other, telling stories of things that happened over the summer until eventually they made their way back to their own beds. After several of minutes had passed, I decided to get up to go to the bathroom. Note to self, daring Fred to a chugging contest with pumpkin juice, not a good idea.

Thats when I saw her, my best friend. She had her hair in a loose pony tail, framing her face even in her sleep. I must have been there for 30 seconds when she rustled in her sleep. "Hey Gecko, you need something?" it was if all words were stripped from my throat, my mind racing a million miles an hour. Hundreds of things I wanted to say in that moment but no words to describe them.

"Uh...no...I"m just gonna use the bathroom." Why did I say that in such an awkward way, I quickly shuffled to the bathroom and shut the door. When I looked in the mirror my cheeks were as red as her hair. 

After doing what I needed to, I very quietly opened the door, hoping that the girls had fallen asleep by now. But there she was, waiting on the end of my bed, the moonlight shaping her better then anything could. She looked like a perfect fire lily had bloomed in a mossy forest, surrounded by active wildlife. 

".....what are you doing?" I said as I climbed back into bed. I tucked myself back into the covers with just my eyes showing as I stared at her sitting crisscross at my feet. "I'm lonely stupid." She then plopped herself next to me, the only thing separating our bodies was the fact that she was laying on top of my blanket. 

"We haven't had one of our long talks since my birthday." Yet again my words were stripped from my throat, when I could usually talk her ears off, I was dead silent, entranced by her ethereal beauty. 

As 10 minutes quickly turned to 30, we talked about how we were feeling about this year, slowly drawing closer to each other until we were practically hugging. "Are you cold?" I asked as I noticed her slightly shiver from the cool September wind. Ginny simply nodded as I held my cover open and she slid in next to me. 

Subconsciously, I embraced her into a comfortable hug. I took in a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent of pine and dirt. She had her arms wrapped around my shoulders, settling on my back as I had my arms wrapped around her waist with my head resting in the crook of her neck, her hair tickling my nose. Every breath she took made my stomach turn in the best ways possible. 

"Hey Gin?" 

"What's up?" Her voice was absolute music to my ears. I could listen to her whisper for hours,, it sounded like your favorite song playing on repeat, something you could never get sick of. I'd already forgotten what I had wanted to say, only wanting to hear her speak

"Gecko, what's wrong?" She had turned her upper body to face me as I closed my eyes, taking in every feeling that was going through my body. She looked down at me, trying to read me like a book to no luck. I inhaled deeply and replied, "Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to hear your voice." The filter from my brain to my mouth apparently out of order. All you could hear was a "mmh" from her before she wrapped her arms tightly around me, she then tangled our legs together by wrapping her leg around one of mine. 

All I could hear before passing out was her heartbeat and her slow breathing.

~

I was eventually stirred awake by her presence, the first moment of the day was always the best, that split second before all of reality hits you, and that moment with her was something I could play on repeat forever. To have that blissful half asleep half awake moment tangled in someone's arms, was more then money could ever buy.

After I was finally able to open my eyes, I noticed she had beat me to it, staring into my soul, forgetting the fact that she can read me like a book all she wanted, she just had to look at my eyes. I suddenly regret that night we spent trying to get my eyes to change as many colors as possible to figure out each color and it's meaning, so far we have:

Emerald green, calm/content  
Purple, Happy  
Dark blue, sad  
Flaming red, angry  
Electric green, surprised  
Tan, confused  
Mint green, shy  
Yellow, scared  
Light blue, confident  
Orange, uncomfortable 

"You're eyes, their a new color, are you mad?" She asked as she looked deep into my eyes, confusion swarming her face. I quickly came to reality and was hastily drug out of my thoughts, confusion causing my eyes to change to their familiar tan.

"Well their back to normal now." 

"What color were they?" 

"It was mostly Emerald green which we already know but there was a small bit of Maroon, so you were calm and angry?" She asked as I sat up, intrigued with every word she was saying, she could be saying absolute gibberish and I would still listen for hours just to hear her voice.

"But angry is more a fiery red not maroon, right?" We both shrugged off our new discovery, for now our focused on getting ready for the day, it had looked like Katie had already left for breakfast. The two finished getting ready and walked down the stairs.


	3. 3~First Day~3

~

In the common room was Fred and George were sitting like they were waiting for us to walk down the stairs of the girls dormitory. Ever since first year, Fred and George had been extremely protective of Ginny and I, whenever someone had done anything to upset us, we'd set the twins to unleash their inner lions on them and we'd never hear from them again.

Another thing that came with their odd way of showing love was making sure that we always got to breakfast. We'd always ask what was so important about them walking us to breakfast but were always meet with vague half answers. 

"ugh, why do girls take sooo long to get ready." Fred complained as he acknowledged our presence. George just gave him an eye roll as the four of us walked out of the common room, making our way towards the great hall.

~

"What's the deal with this Moody guy." I asked the group as I noticed Mad-eye Moody staring into my soul with his rouge eye, to which Hermione answered from several seats over. 

We all got our times tables, Fred and George obviously didn't have any classes with us but it looked like Ginny and I had potions, Defense against the dark arts, and transfiguration together. "Looks like we have Defense first." Ginny whispered in my ear, looking over towards Moody, I followed her gaze and noticed he had begun staring at other students, analyzing their every detail.

"He does look a bit odd" We both laughed at her comment, returning to our breakfast. Ginny and I stood up to leave for class, as we were halfway out the great hall when George called out to us, running up next to us. "What class do you guys have?"

"Defense." We both replied

"Oh, my class is that way, i'll walk you." We chatted the entire way to class, oblivious to the fact that we accidentally took the long way and were now 5 minutes late. Ginny noticed the time too late and we sprinted towards DADA losing George who ran in completely the opposite direction then where he said he was going.

"Well look who decided to show up, Ms Weasley.... Ms ..Asker, you may sit down." Mad-eye scolded as we ran into the classroom, quickly finding two seats near the back of the classroom. We sat down and I was completely distracted by our thighs touching under the table, so distracted that I had completed missed the question Mad-eye Moody had asked me.

"Ms Asker! I do hope you pay attention in class..." He took another moment to look into my eyes, unknown to me, turning yellow. 

"So you're part Metamorphmagus... do you have control over it or does it just happen." Moody gestured towards his eyes when he saw my look of confusion, Ginny gave me a small pat on my hand when she realized my nervousness.

"I can't control it." The entire class stopped staring when Mad-eye got into his first lesson, the unforgivable curses. He had taken a small spider and performed the imperious curse causing it to fly around the room. He then performed the Cruciatus curse causing an ear piercing yelp from both the spider and a few students. After that was all done, he killed it casting Avada Kadavra.

Ginny and I had been in so distracted by the spider to notice our hands interlocked under the table, squeezing the other like they would never see each other again. We both looked at each other at the same time, momentarily getting lost in each others eyes until we simultaneously let go of the others hand. Even during a class where the teacher was essentially doing illegal things, we could always get lost in the others' eyes.

After what felt like an hour, class was finally over and the students now had a free period. Ginny and I were walking out the door when she took my hand and dragged me down a long hall until we were in an empty corridor with a large 1st story window that you could practically climb out of.

"Wha- where are we doing here?" She simply smiled and looked towards the lake. While she was staring at the lake, I was staring at the stars, simply staring at her look of content and peace brought instant butterflies to my stomach, she looked as if an angel had come down and was gracing you with her presence. I must not have been subtle cause she looked over at me, waving her hand in front of my eyes and laugh. God that laugh, it drowns out any negative emotions, it's was extremely contagious and I couldn't hold myself back from bursting into laughter with her. I had felt star struck, more then words could ever describe. 

"I JUST REMEMBERED!" Ginny suddenly shot out of her trance, startling me back to reality. "What did you remember?" She looked at me with a dumbfound look, explaining how her father had briefly mentioned Moody's name back at the burrow but couldn't quite remember the context. All she remember was there was a break in that Moody helped in someway. The way she explains with such animation and interest made my heart flutter. 

We continued our conversation until our next classes started, briefly hugging before drowning in the sea of students that separated us.

~

"That's it, I'm pooped." 

"Fred you're so dramatic, it was only the first day, it couldn't have been that bad." At dinner the Four of us, plus Lee, were talking about our first days. Apparently Fred and George didn't have every class together and were now complaining about how much work it is to prank by themselves. 

"IT WAS THAT BAD! Mcgonnigal predicted everything I had done, I feel like I'm less then human now. How am I supposed to live like this!" Fred had dramatically clung onto my arm before I shook him off with a light smack on the head. George just laughed, Lee couldn't seem to care, and Ginny high fived me. 

Dinner continued with the casual small talk going around the table, as dinner ended, Fred and George walked Ginny and I up to our dorm as Lee was whisked away by a group of Hufflepuff girls in our year.

"So how was Moody's class Echo?" George asked as Fred was deep in a hushed conversation with Ginny. "Yeah uh.... it was interesting, you didn't have him yet?" I asked, we were walking up the moving stairs. 

"No we have him tomorrow, heard he was intense." 

"Yeah you could say that....Balderdash." The Gryffindor common room door swung open to revel the calm fire crackling, there were only a couple of older students up still working on homework or reading. 

"You two staying up or....?" George asked Ginny and I, looking for our answer to be yes. Ginny and I made eye contact, communicating through body language, and said yes. 

"GOOD!" Fred said as he wrapped his arm around his little sister and I. "Cause as I was saying to our dearest baby sister, we have something to show you." The twins drug us up towards their dorm, Lee still absent. 

The remainder of the night was spent reviewing prank ideas with the twins, Lee had eventually come back with a very noticeable hickey that George made certain we all saw. Lee had passed out the second his head hit the pillow and Fred and George carried on although all of my attention was focused on Ginny, the way her face would light up at the things she said, the way her hair swayed when she looked over her shoulder, and the way she would laugh when I would zone out and be completely lost. She had gotten used to the fact that I have a tendency to zone out, drowning myself in my own thoughts. 

If only I had noticed Fred's wandering eyes, flickering from mine to Ginny's.


	4. 4~The Plan~4

~

Weeks went by and before we all knew it, it was the end of October, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were arriving for the tri-wizard tournament. Not much had happened in the first two months of school, Fred and George had been their usual selves, pranking first years or who ever was unlucky enough to come across their traps. 

"Ginny I don't think that's how boats work." I laughed at Ginny's comment of 'there's a boat underwater'. Little did I know that there actually was a boat underwater. The giant pirate like ship emerged from the water, disturbing the peacefulness of the black lake. As the boat was docking, we spotted a flying horse drawn carriage being flagged down by a nervous looking Hagrid. 

All Hogwarts students were called inside to sit and wait for the two schools to make their entrance. First to come through the doors was Beauxbatons, the all girls school danced their way in, catching the eyes of all the boys. Ginny and I made eye contact and burst into silent laughter as we watched George smack Fred on the head for a comment he made about one of the girls. 

After the girls sat down, the doors opened revealing the proud boys of Durmstrang, the boys marched in banging sticks on the floor. Every girl in the great hall could be seen staring at them whilst Ginny and I made eye contact and we suddenly couldn't hold back our laughter anymore and burst out laughing, Fred nodded in Ron's direction, he looked completely starstruck by Victor Krum which sent us over the edge before getting a death stare from Snape which set us all straight.

~

Dumbledore explained the tri-wizard tournament which was quickly followed by dinner. The entire walk back to Gryffindor was spent having Fred and George plan different ways to get around the age ban the ministry put on the tournament, only being 16 and in their 6th year. Ginny and I just nod along and let the boys ramble themselves to bed before we head upstairs.

"You know, I think Hermione has a little crush on Victor, Ron too." Ginny teased as the three of us got ready for bed. Because we were all girls, we would usually just slide the curtains closed to get dressed, they weren't extremely useful as they are a tad see-through. I know I shouldn't be looking at her but how could I keep my eyes away when somebody that ethereal is next to you. 

Ginny must have caught me looking as she sent me a slight wink and slipped her bra off through her shirt then shut the curtain tighter closed. That alone sent me into a fit of butterflies. It was only because she was fit and I was jealous of her, right?

After we were all ready for bed she slipped her curtain open and got back into her bed, the moonlight hitting her hair perfectly as she slid back into bed. I don't think she saw me staring but I saw her. She looked at me as I took the opportunity to pretend to be asleep. Before I knew it, I didn't have to pretend as I fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring with my best friend.

"Night Gecko."

~

I woke up on the floor, tangled in my bed sheets, as I opened my eyes, I saw two red headed idiots standing over me holding an oddly shaped contraption that I couldn't recognize. "Shut up Fred, you'll wake her." George giggled as I came to my surroundings. 

"What. the. hell. are you doing?" I slowly opened my eyes, obviously a bright flaming red, even though I couldn't tell what color they are, my anger for the interruption of sleep wasn't mistaken.

"What did I say dip shit, you woke the beast." George motioned to my slowly rising body. The boys just laughed as I shoveled my blankets and sheets back onto my bed to go back to sleep, seeing as it was still slightly dark outside. 

"Oh no no no sir, you are not going back to sleep." Fred teased as he picked up my half sleeping body. He flipped me over his shoulder as I clung onto my blanket for warmth, being late October. I couldn't remember much of the walk but I do remember Fred dropping my lifeless body onto the hard ground of the quidditch field.

"What in Godric's name are we doing here." I wrapped my blanket to cover my shivering body. George must have noticed as he gave me another sheet he must have snagged off my bed. "OK. Three questions. One, why here? Two, why so early? Three, just why, couldn't this wait?" I glared into Fred and George's eyes as they laughed at my sour mood. 

"That was four love, and as for them, all in good time." Fred winked as I rolled my eyes at him. 

~

The two drug me up to the top of the quidditch stands onto a cauldron with some sort of potion in it. "So Georgie and I decided to break the rules-" 

"Why am I not surprised." I retorted

"Well if you would stop interrupting, we want in on that tournament but as you know, we aren't 17 yet. SO, we decided to make an aging potion to get past that stingy age line-" Fred guided us to sit down so we were out of sight to anyone below.

"Slight problem, wouldn't you assume Dumbledore would account for idiot six years to try and make an aging potion."

"Well it won't hurt to try." George spoke up after being silent for a while.

After a lot of coaxing and arguing, the two got me to agree to help with some finishing touches on the potion. By the time we were done, the sun had risen and breakfast was soon to start. 

"Well. You idiots brought me up here at crack ass of dawn, you can take be back." I rose my arms in the air, hinting them to carry me back to my dorm. George rolled his eyes and eventually bent down in-front of me, hinting me to jump on his back. All I could hear from Fred was a quiet comment earning him a kick from George. 

The two were met with an angry Ginny back in the girls dorm. She eventually kicked the two out so we could both get ready for the day.

"So, what were you three doing at 4 am?" She asked as she grabbed the blankets from my arms, folding them and throwing them on her bed by instinct. "Dumb and Dumber are planning something to beat the age line, aging potion actually. Made me help, I told them it wouldn't work but they obviously didn't listen." I said through the curtain around my bed, throwing a Gryffindor sweater on and some black sweat pants.

"Well at least it'll be a show, it looked like someone kidnapped you by the state of your bed" She chuckled. "Well they did."I giggled back. We finished getting dressed and ready for the day and met the twins in the common room.

"Man girls take long!" Fred commented before we head out for breakfast. "You guys say that everyday." I told.

~

After breakfast, the day was filled with bantering and studying in the library in which Fred and George were kicked out of only 10 minutes of being in there. Ginny and I had both finished a particularly hard potions essay before we head to the great hall again. 

As we walked, she had this sort of look of determination. The way her loose braid swung with her pace could bring any man to their knees. She walked with more confidence and power then any Hogwarts guy could ever, it's like she wasn't as clueless as her peers, it's like she wasn't afraid of what the future would bring because she knew what was set in stone.

We made it just in time apparently because not 3 minutes later, Fred and George stormed in, potion in hand as they head for the group of students huddled around the goblet of fire. They explained to the group of students that they were planning to do, sparing the details of my involvement, until they head towards Ginny, Hermione, and I as Hermione made a comment that their plan wouldn't work, barely lifting her head from her book to do so.

Hermione had been busy with S.P.E.W that she had barely had any time to herself, occasionally studying with Ginny and I in the library. 

"Oh yeah, and why is that granger?" George said as he leaned over me to speak to Hermione, Fred was pretty much suffocating Ginny as he leant over her.

"You see this, this is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." Hermione had finally looked away from her book to explain to the twins like they were toddlers. "See." I said triumphantly at George, as if to say 'told you so'.

"So?" Fred replied, Hermione had obviously had enough of their games as she shut her book and stared them both down, a look that would make anyone back away.

"SO, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion." She spat out, now getting a little pissed off by the boys interruption, Ginny and I exchanged glances over the two boys leaning on us, silently communicating how dumb of an idea it was to come back to the great hall.

Fred started, "But that's why it's so brilliant-" "-Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." George had finished as the two stood up, knocking Ginny and I to the side as they did so. The two drank their potion and hopped into the age line. 

"Still don't think it'll work." Ginny told both Hermione and I, we both nodded and watched the scene unfold, the two put their names in the goblet, only to get shot out seconds later. The two were knocked back but before they could stand up, they began growing white beards.

"YOU SAID!" 

"YOU SAID!"

Fred and George began fighting before Ginny and I rushed over to pull them apart, Ginny scolded Ron for egging them on. 

"Well actually I said." I laughed as I held Fred back, "Come on idiots, lets go to Pomfrey before you two die of old age." Ginny joked, causing us to go into a full on laughing fit.

"With those beards, you'd give Dumbledore a run for his money." and as if out of nowhere, Dumbledore shot us a wink before mentioning something about other students having tried the aging potion to get in. 

"Did I not tell you it wouldn't work." I told Fred as he jokingly hit my arm 

"you did." George mumbled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you." Ginny giggled

"You were right Echo, Ginny you suck." Fred started laughing along with us until all four of us could barely walk we were laughing so hard. We eventually made it to the hospital but not until after we gained back our ability to form sentences without dying of laughter.


	5. 5~Halloween~5

~

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, mostly filled with whispers on who was going to be the Hogwarts champion. Now it was finally October 31st, the goblet of fire was choosing three triwizard champions to compete against one another to win the triwizard cup. 

"Did you hear about the party later tonight?" Fred whispered to Ginny and I as all four of us were walking towards the Great hall, all excited to find out who would be the Hogwarts champion. "Supposedly the teachers were keeping it a secret for after the champions are chosen.

Ginny and I shook our heads and continued towards the great hall. George was lagging behind the group so Fred decided to walk with him, they were probably planning a prank on us for teasing them, they always had to have the last word.

"We fucked up yesterday Gecko." Ginny sighed, it's like we shared a brainwave, unfortunately that power wasn't always present. "Yeah i'm really regretting calling George an old man, he just smirked at me.... It was unsettling." She laughed at my disgusted face. 

Growing up with the twins, she often knew how to deflect their 'attacks', but this time they had the upper hand. They had managed to wait patiently for the perfect time to strike.

Before we could get too immersed in our thoughts, we arrived at the great hall. 

Ginny and I decided to sit near Harry, Ron, and Hermione, seeing as there were few seats left at the Gryffindor table that could fit four. 

Around 5 minutes later, Fred and George finally decided to make an appearance "Where have you been." Ginny scolded her two older brothers.

"Geez, sorry mum." Said Fred as he the two sat down next to Ginny and I.

You could tell by the look on George's face that Fred had fucked up, luckily for Fred, Dumbledore had begun speaking which distracted Ginny enough to ignore his comment, giving him a subtle stare instead of the beating which he probably deserved. 

Dumbledore focused our attention on the goblet of fire which had started glowing red instead of its usual blue color. The goblet then shot out a burnt piece of parchment which Dumbledore caught and read out to the crowd of students and teachers,

"The Durmstrang champion is... Victor Krum."

"What a surprise." George whispered sarcastically in my ear as we watched Victor give Dumbledore a very strong handshake.

The claps calmed down after a minute as the goblet turned bring red once again, a slightly fanciers piece of parchment shot out of the goblet, Dumbledore caught the second piece and read it out, 

"The champion for Beauxbatons is... Fluer Delacour." 

Fluer proudly stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand. The rest of the Beauxbatons students were found either crying or comforting those who were crying. Ginny scoffed at their behavior as I was more interested in weather or not Fluer was that same Veela that Ron had been obsessing over since her arrival.

After what seemed like hours, the third paper flew out of the goblet, right into Dumbledore's hands,

"The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory."

The entire Hufflepuff table sprang up in excitement, cheering him on as he walked up to Dumbledore, getting a pat on the back. Ginny and I snickered as we watched girls swoon over Cedric like he was some sort of god now. 

Dumbledore started talking more about the champions when the goblet turned an angry red and shot another piece of parchment out. Everybody fell silent as they watched Dumbledore read off the name, "......Harry Potter?" "HARRY POTTER!" 

Ginny and I looked over to the petrified looking boy, hesitant to stand but eventually, after Hermione's influence, got to his feet and started walking towards Dumbledore.

"Well, how'd he do it?" Fred asked with a slightly furrowed brow.

"You don't think he actually put his name in do you." I asked the group, Hermione looked confused for a second then shook her head, Ron huffed at my question, "Of course he did, how else did he do it?"

"Well he couldn't used an aging potion, we all saw what that did to this ass wipes." Ginny pointed to Fred and George, earning her a light smack in the face by Fred.

"I don't think he did it." I said to the remaining group that was listening. 

"I don't know what happened but I agree." George spoke to Ginny, Fred, and I. 

Our conversation was interrupted by McGonagall clearing her throat, ready to make a speech. "As some of you are already aware," she looked towards the twins who had been telling people all day. "We have decided to hold a last minute halloween party, you are all welcome to join us tonight from 7 to 9pm, in the great hall."

~

"So what are you wearing?" Ginny asked as we got back to our dorm, Katie had decided to get ready in Angelina and Alicia's dorm which left Ginny and I alone. 

"Not quite sure, what did McGonagall say we could wear?" I asked, laying myself next to Ginny on my bed. 

"She said something 'party casual'" Ginny said, imitating McGonagall's accent. 

"Well that's very specific." I said sarcastically, I started to get up when she pulled me back down into a very tight embrace.

Oh how I wished I could stay in her arms all day, screw that, forever. "What are you doing." I nervously giggled.

She didn't reply.

After a couple minutes I decided to speak again, "we have to get ready soon, it's 6:00pm already." I whispered as she held me in her arms, I loved the fact that she was taller than me, it made me feel small and protected.

"I don't take long to get ready." She replied simply.

Before we both knew it, it was 6:45pm and I was dragging Ginny into her wardrobe to get dressed.{going in the closet I see, sorry I couldn't resist :)} 

Ginny wore a slightly oversized sweater with jean shorts and I wore a button down flannel with ripped jeans, Ginny decided to attempt to get me to wear makeup which failed miserably for her. The most she could get me to wear was her chapstick.

"7pm, right on time." Ginny smirked down at me, "told you we wouldn't be late."

Her smirk, oh merlin her smirk, it sends butterflies to my stomach every time I see it. She had the same mischievous smirk as the twins did. I was so immersed in my thoughts that I barely noticed we had walked into the great hall.

It was beautifully decorated with candles and pumpkins. On the right of the hall was the food and beverages and on the left was a pumpkin carving contest and other Halloween themed activities.

"Hello ladies." Lee said as he wrapped his arms around both of us, walking us towards the pumpkin contest table. 

"Well hello to you too, whats happening right now?" I asked as he wrote our names on a piece of parchment .

"We are entering the contest." We walked over to where Fred and George were standing next to a pumpkin. Fred had a knife in his hand and George looked like he could piss himself by the way Fred kept looking from the knife to George. 

"Well before we get homicidal," I said as I grabbed the knife from Fred's hands, "We should gut the pumpkin, not your brother." 

Ginny walked over to the supply table and grabbed more things to carve the pumpkin while Lee and I played rock paper scissors on who got to grab the 'pumpkin guts' as George called it. Fred had already taken the top of the pumpkin off as Lee was arguing because I won rock paper scissors. 

"You really fucked up Jordan," I said as I grabbed a handful of seeds and raised my hand to show Lee, "you should've accepted defeat." 

"Wai- we can talk this out... right?" He ran to hide behind Fred who wasn't having it and held Lee to the side of him so I could get a perfect without hitting Fred. "WHAT, FRED I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Lee shouted as I threw the seeds at his face, dripping into his shirt.

"Sorry mate..... yeah I'm not really sorry." Fred laughed.

"I leave for a minute and Fred Is dying of laughter, Lee is covered in seeds, Echo looks extremely guilty, and George is gone." Ginny said quite motherly. We hadn't even noticed George's disappearance until Ginny pointed it out.

~

"What should we name him?" I asked Fred as he put the finishing touches on our pumpkin. George still hadn't returned and it was already 8:50, the contest was ending in 5 minutes, so we slightly worried.

"I like the name Glef." Fred said plainly as Lee, Ginny, and I exchanged odd looks. 

"Come on guy..... Ginny, Lee, Echo, Fred." He laughed at our confusion that quickly turned into laughter. 

"WAIT....FLEG!!!" Ginny shouted a little too loud which caused some heads to turn our way. "I like Fleg better, sorry Fred" Lee agreed, I also stated my agreement to the name Fleg so it was now 3 against 1, "Ok, Fleg it is." Fred sighed.

Our pumpkin was very... unique, he had cross eyes, crooked teeth, and some sort of mole thing that Lee accidentally added while trying to make a tooth. We were focused on getting Fleg onto the judging table when George scared Ginny and I, causing us to trip over each other.

"Where the hell have you been." Ginny hit him after every word. George was failing to block her which caused me to snort, quickly halting her actions to laugh at me.

"Well.. Fred and I decided, well I decided to have an after party in the Gryffindor common room, all houses are invited but it should mainly be Gryffindors." George went on to explain more about how he had been inviting people the entire party and had lost track of time.

"Attention students, " McGonagall announced, stopping all conversations in the great hall. "The winners of the pumpkin carving contest for most detailed design are, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom." She paused for applause and continued reading her paper, "The winners for most realistic pumpkin are, Colin and Dennis Creevey.... and, the winners for most..... interesting design are.... Ginny, George, and Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan, and Echo Asker."

"Ho- how did that thing win." Ginny asked in a disgusted yet slightly amused tone.

"Because Fleg is a masterpiece Ginny." I said as George and I walked towards Fred and Lee who had already received 5 pieces of parchment that say 'Most interesting pumpkin design' and say all our names in small at the bottom. 

"Now.... should I actually give this to you since you didn't do anything....no.... but will I, yeah." Lee said dramatically to George as he handed the parchment piece to him.


End file.
